


The Leash

by Whenhi_met_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, M/M, Riding, Smut, powerbottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenhi_met_oops/pseuds/Whenhi_met_oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis may be short, with dainty hands and a curvy body, but he is anything but submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leash

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut but I've had people already look over it and say its pretty good for an amateur! Hope you like it! My tumblr is Ellie-Directioner-forever and I take prompts and fill them immediately!!

It was no guess that Louis was dominant. He was sassy and confident and never let his size compare to his personality. People would assume because he's smaller, he'd be the bottom in his and Harrys relationship, that he'd be submissive. He bottomed, of course, but not particularly cause of his size.

 

A panting, sweaty and naked Harry knelt in front of Louis in the center of their room, a collar around his neck, the base of the leash in Louis' hands. "Gonna be a good boy for me?" Louis murmured as he cupped Harrys jaw, stroking across his bottom lip with his thumb. Harry, always wanting to please Louis, nodded eagerly, never breaking eye contact with the older. "Yeah, Lou. Gonna be good for you.." He murmured. Louis smirked wickedly "Yeah? Gonna let me ride you after you suck my cock?" Harry's eyes fluttered and he nodded quickly, his breathing stuttering for a second "Yeah, yes please.." He begged. "So polite. Polite boys get a reward. Do you want your reward, Harry?" Louis said lowly. Harry nodded immediately, his mouth watering. "Go on then.." Louis murmured, gesturing to his briefs. Harry nuzzled his face into Louis' crotch, inhaling the scent and groaning, starting to mouth at the outline of his cock. Louis bit his lip and tilted his hips towards Harrys face just a bit, his grip tightening on the leash. Harry curled his fingers around the briefs and tugged them down, already mouthing at the side of Louis' cock as Louis stepped out of the clothing. Harry licked a flat line up the underside of Louis' cock before tonging at the slit, his eyes locked on Louis'. He laps at the head a few times before pursing his lips and kissing the tip as pre-cum bubbles out of the slit. Frustrated, Louis grabs a fistful of Harrys hair with his left hand, shoving him down his cock until he hits the back of Harrys throat, a moan slipping from his lips. Harry gags on Louis' cock, his nails digging into Louis' hip bones as his eyes tear up, letting Louis have full control. "Shit, Harry.." Louis breathes, slowly starting to thrust into Harrys mouth, his grip not as tight on the back of Harrys head. Harry puts his gaze back on Louis, letting the older slowly fuck his mouth. Louis scratches his nails over the back of Harrys neck as he starts to thrust his hips faster, loving the quiet, little gagging noises Harry is making everytime the head of his cock brushes the back of Harrys throat. After a minute, Louis pulls out and yanks Harry to his feet by the leash, crashing their lips together. Louis moans as he feels Harrys wet, puffy lips slide against his thin, dry ones. After a couple minutes of making out, Louis shoves Harry towards the bed, wiping away the spit that threaded between their lips. 

Harry eagerly climbed onto the bed, propping his head on a pillow as he laid down, his pupils blown and his lips red and puffy. Louis smirks and crawls on top of the bed, leaning forward to bite at Harrys nipple, causing the younger boy to arch his back with a jolt. Harry watches as Louis turns around and straddles Harrys chest, his arse in Harrys face. With a filthy smirk, Louis bends forward like a cat stretching, exposing his filled hole to Harry. "Mind taking the out, babe?" He purrs, sucking on the head of Harrys cock. Harry gasps softly, his pale hands rubbing Louis' bum cheeks appreciatively, his thumb grazing the base of the toy that was stretching out Louis' hole. Louis pushes back a bit more, turning his head to the side. Harry lets out a shaky breath before easing the toy out of Louis, setting it on the nightstand by their bed. Louis moans softly then sits up, switching positions once more so he was facing Harry "Gonna ride you now babe, gonna ride you so fucking hard.." Louis murmurs lowly into Harrys ear as he grabs the lube and condom off the nightstand. Harry whimpers softly and nods, his eyes fluttering as his cock twitches with excitement. Louis squirts the lube onto Harrys condom-covered dick, spreading it around and pumping him a few times before wiping his hand on the sheets. Harry would usually chastise Louis for this but he's too distracted by the throbbing in his cock and the way Louis' arse his just hovering over his dick, to care. Harry grabs the base of his cock and guides it to Louis' hole, nibbling on his lip. Louis places his hands on Harrys chest as he sinks down a bit, taking in the head. After a moment, Louis sinks all the way down with a groan, catching Harry by surprise. Harry stares open-mouth at the place where his hips meet Louis' arse, his brow furrowed. Louis bites his lip and pauses before leaning forward on his hands, starting to grind little figure eights with his hips. "Lou.." Harry breathily moans, closing his eyes. Louis lifts his hips just the tiniest bit before sinking down, repeating the moves just to tease Harry, little 'oh's' coming from his mouth. Harry's whines slightly, his hands going to touch Louis' cock. Louis halts his movements and grabs both of Harrys hands, pinning them above his head and starting to ride him for real. Harry groans loudly, tossing his head back "God, Lou..." He moans. Louis fucks himself harder on Harry, grunting in pleasure "Fuck, fuck , fuck.." He breathes, his brows furrowed in concentration, his teeth grit together. 

As Louis felt his orgasm build, he grabbed the leash to Harrys collar and yanked him forward so their mouths collided, his actions of riding Harrys cock stuttering as Harry came with a groan. Louis nipped at Harrys lips and jaw, grinding his arse down against Harrys hips as the hand not holding the leash curled around his cock, tugging on it quickly "God yes, fuck Harry, love your cock.." He panted as he hit his orgasm, painting his fist and Harrys chest with semen. 

After coming down from their orgasms, Louis and Harry collapsed on both of their pillows, stupid grins on their faces. "I like dominant Louis.." Harry murmured, turning on his side to face Louis. "I like being dominant.." Louis smirked, mirroring Harrys position. "I can tell.." Harry grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh shut up.." Louis huffed, rolling his eyes. "Make me.." Harry said cheekily. Louis raised an eyebrow and smirked, tugging Harry by the leash in for another kiss.


End file.
